


Have Courage and Be Kind

by LailaLiquorice



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mildred is a ray of sunshine, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LailaLiquorice/pseuds/LailaLiquorice
Summary: Mildred is of the firm belief that everyone should get a second chance. Especially when they've given up everything to save what they had been almost prepared to destroy.So when she comes across a familiar face during her summer holiday, she makes sure to thank them in the best way possible.





	Have Courage and Be Kind

As much as she loved Cackle’s with every fibre of her being, Mildred was still unbelievably excited now that the summer holiday had come around. She’d passed her second year exams with 54%, impressing even Miss Hardbroom with the 3 percent increase on her first year results, and in a few short days Maud and Enid were coming camping with her and her mum for a whole week! She couldn’t wait to show her two best friends what living in a world without magic was like – well, a world without magic plus pretty much everything else – and the last few days before they arrived and her mum’s time of work started had been slower than ever.

Between making a start on her summer project and packing her suitcase, she’d decided to reacquaint herself with some of the places and people she’d known so well before being whisked off to Cackle’s. On her mum’s morning off work they’d gone down to the local library to get some new books for the holiday, and Mildred had made sure to pick out a few she thought Maud and Enid would enjoy reading. She’d managed to bump into a few of her old school friends by pure accident, but her embarrassment was short-lived with how happy they were to see her again after so long. And with their encouragement she’d even gone to visit her old school and ended up talking for ages to the receptionist who had always looked after her when her mum’s work meant she was late picking her up.

But while Mildred was there she ended up seeing another familiar face who she hadn’t expected to see possibly ever again, but here least of all.

Her back was to the door when she heard the bell go, but since she was midway through a very tricky conversation with her old science teacher about what she was learning at her new school she was concentrating too hard to glance behind her. It wasn’t until the receptionist asked “It’s Marigold Mould, isn’t it?” that Mildred turned around so fast that she almost fell off her chair.

Sure enough, there was Miss Mould stood in her old school office talking to the receptionist. In many ways she looked much the same as she’d done on Halloween night the last time Mildred had seen her; her curly hair swept up with a tie-dye bandanna, her outfit an odd mix of clashing colours that should have looked way more out of place than it did. But she seemed smaller somehow, with no brightness to her eyes or smile on her face. It took less than a second for Mildred to decide that sadness didn’t suit her.

“Yes, I’m here for this afternoon’s interview,” Miss Mould replied, her voice sounding just as small and uncertain as she looked. Mildred was still torn over whether or not to say hello when Miss Mould’s gaze caught hers, her eyes widening immediately as she gasped out “Mildred?”

Mildred could feel both the receptionist and her science teacher glancing at her in surprise, but she paid them no notice. “Hi Miss Mould,” she said, grinning brightly.

Miss Mould was still looking lost for words, making Mildred suddenly wonder if it had been a good idea for her to be there or not. Although Mildred was happy to see her again, maybe a reminder from the life she’d lost would be too painful for Miss Mould.  But the receptionist chimed back in before either of them could speak again with “Well then Marigold, if you want to take a seat then I’ll let the headmaster know you’re here.”

“Thank you,” Miss Mould nodded, clearly trying to compose herself as quickly as she could. She turned to go where the receptionist had directed her then hesitated slightly, glancing back at Mildred before leaving to sit down on the other side of the office.

While she still wasn’t sure if her company would be welcome or not, Mildred couldn’t resist hopping out of her seat and crossing the room to stand in front of her former art teacher. Miss Mould looked up from twisting her hands together when Mildred approached, giving her a faint smile that was a half-hearted version of the grins Mildred was used to seeing from her. “I expect you’re wondering why I’m here, Mildred Hubble,” she said, patting the chair next to her.

Mildred took the invitation to sit down, nodding in response to the question so she didn’t have to say anything just yet. While she’d been hoping throughout the eight months since Halloween that one day she’d get to talk to Miss Mould again, now that the opportunity was here she found she didn’t quite know what to say.

Miss Mould nodded too, seeming to understand Mildred’s internal predicament. “If I’m honest, it must be said I’m wondering the same thing,” she started, trailing off as she seemed to trip over her words.

Even though Mildred was curious to hear her answer, she quickly jumped in when Miss Mould paused. “Oh, I used to go to school here! This was my primary school, I came here before I found out I was-“ she broke off suddenly, quietly correcting herself with “you know, before I went to Cackle’s.” Even though there was no-one within earshot, she was reluctant to say ‘witch’ in front of Miss Mould in case it unsettled her again.

“Ah, that explains it,” Miss Mould said, a shadow flickering briefly in her eyes at the mention of Cackle’s. She opened her mouth a couple of times before she spoke again, giving Mildred a rush of sympathy at seeing her just a shell of the vibrant person she’d been the previous year. “Is it a good school?” she eventually asked.

Mildred grinned enthusiastically. “I loved it here! Everyone was so nice, none of us wanted to leave.”

Miss Mould nodded again, her expression shifting into something more confident as though she was reassured by Mildred’s words. “Actually, Mildred, you could say I’m here on your advice,” she said, ploughing on before Mildred could jump in with an exclamation of surprise. “They’re interviewing for a new art teacher, and after what you said to me that day I’ve decided that this is what I want to do now. I don’t need magic to draw and paint. Maybe it’s a long shot,” she trailed off again, uncertainty clouding her gaze before finishing lamely with “but here I am.”

With her eyes still fixed on the floor, she didn’t immediately notice the beaming smile that had spread across Mildred’s face. “I think that’s a brilliant idea!” she said, causing Miss Mould to look up in shock. “No, really! You were an amazing teacher, you’ll be brilliant here!”

“I wasn’t an amazing teacher. I lied to you all,” Miss Mould shook her head, bitterness creeping into her voice. “I don’t deserve to be a witch, and I don’t deserve to be a teacher. This is a stupid idea.”

“No!” Mildred nearly shouted as Miss Mould stood abruptly, grabbing her hand before she could take more than a couple of steps towards the door. “No, please don’t go!”

Miss Mould stared at her for a moment, her gaze flickering between Mildred’s earnest expression and the hand wrapped tightly around own. Then to Mildred’s relief she sat back down, practically falling into the chair as her eyes closed briefly and she let out a rough sigh.

Still holding onto her former teacher’s hand, Mildred’s mind raced for something she could say that would convince her she deserved this second chance. “Do you remember the day in Hollow Wood?” she asked, waiting for a hum of acknowledgement from Miss Mould before she continued. “You told us that what’s important is who we are. Our imaginations, being brave and selfless and compassionate.”

“I’m none of those things, Mildred Hubble,” Miss Mould interrupted, not meeting Mildred’s gaze.

Mildred shook her head resolutely. “You were the most selfless one of us all,” she said quietly, thinking back to Halloween when she’d given up everything to save what she had been preparing to destroy for so long.

Miss Mould looked up at her then, but when she didn’t reply immediately Mildred took that as her cue to continue. “Those things don’t just make you a better witch, they make you a better person. You taught us to believe in ourselves and what we can do,” she insisted, breaking off when she was interrupted by the lunchtime bell. When the sounds of chatter and laughter reached them from the corridors she added “And that’s what you can teach them too.”

“Mildred,” Miss Mould started, her eyes shining with sadness and what might have been a glimmer of hope.

But whatever she was about to say when approaching footsteps made them both look up, with Miss Mould dropping Mildred’s hand and frantically rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. “Good afternoon – Mildred Hubble, is that you?” asked the headmaster, his voice suddenly full of confusion as he spotted her.

“Hi Mr Bailey,” Mildred said with a grin, happy to be used as a distraction if it meant Miss Mould got more time to compose herself.

“Goodness me, it’s been a while since you were last here. You must be in year eight now?” he asked, his brow knitting as he thought.

Mildred shook her head. “Actually, I’m about to go into year nine,” she corrected him, remembering easily what the non-magical equivalent of third year was. “I was in town so thought I’d come and say hello to everyone. Is Mrs Campbell really leaving?” Her old art teacher had been talking of retirement even while Mildred was still at the school, so it didn’t surprise her at all.

“Year nine? Dear me, how time flies,” the headmaster chuckled. “And yes, she’s been here many years but has decided it’s time for her to move on. I see you’ve already met my first interviewee!”

He gestured towards Miss Mould, but Mildred didn’t look her way yet. “Actually I already know Miss Mould, she was the art teacher at my new school!” she said, an idea appearing in her head. “She was the best art teacher ever!”

Miss Mould laughed, glancing briefly at Mildred before addressing the headmaster. “Marigold Mould, pleased to meet you,” she said, her hand lifting towards her forehead before remembering to shake his instead. “And dear Mildred, I was only ever as good as you all let me be. You were the best student I’ll ever have.”

“Of course we all remember Mildred’s artistic talents,” the headmaster nodded, a smile on his face. After glancing at his watch he added “Well then, it’s been good to see you Mildred, please do come by again. Miss Mould, should we get on?”

“Yes of course,” Miss Mould nodded, her voice trembling just slightly as she stood and followed the headmaster towards his office. She paused at the door to look back at Mildred again, smiling properly for the first time before she disappeared from view and the door shut behind her.

Mildred waved as she went, her hand dropping but her smile lingering once the door was shut. As she stood up she felt somehow like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders; by putting in a good word for her, maybe she’d been able to repay Miss Mould for saving the school and letting Mildred keep her magic. Her hands seemed to tingle slightly as she thought of her own magic, glancing down at them before looking around hurriedly to make sure she was alone.

Flexing her fingers, she kept her voice to a whisper and fixed her gaze on the headmaster’s door as she spoke.

_“By rosemary and sacred bark”  
“Please give Miss Mould this second chance.”_

The door seemed to glimmer slightly as she finished the spell, bringing a grin to her face. Then she bid the receptionist goodbye and left her magic to do its work.

* * *

 

Mildred grinned as she collapsed onto her dormitory bed, basking in the magic of being back at Cackle’s. Already she knew it was going to be the best year ever; she’d been back three hours and hadn’t caused a major disaster yet, and Miss Hardbroom had actually smiled at her when she’d arrived. Then a thought occurred to her and she sat up suddenly, rummaging in her bag until she found the envelope that Miss Cackle had handed to her earlier. She had said it was from a friend, but her knowing smile had still left Mildred none the wiser.

She was careful to open it neatly, gasping when she unfolded a beautiful pencil drawing of Tabby. The cat himself was sat purring on her pillow, and when Mildred lifted up the portrait she could hardly see any differences between them. Her question was answered when she noticed the familiar handwriting in the bottom corner, an overjoyed smile lighting up her face as she read the few words.

_Thank you Mildred_

_~ M.M._

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a joy to write. I have a lot of feelings about Marigold after the finale.
> 
> I'm lailaliquorice on tumblr :)


End file.
